


hearthfire

by RainbowBooze



Series: sweet and savory [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: Home is where the heart is.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: sweet and savory [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177376
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	hearthfire

The airport was bustling even on Christmas Day. Bodies brushed past each other, one crowd going deeper into the airport to catch their flight home and another crowd leaving the airport to catch the first taxi possible. Some people didn’t need to wait for taxis, simply waving at their families before shoving luggage into the back and greeting them warmly.

Sivir breathed out and watched her breath dissipate into the cold air. Around her, a foreign language that she had only just began learning was being spoken and she stared into space. She was not waiting for a taxi, but instead for some close friends to pick her up. By her side sat her duffel bag and a large suitcase. 

For the past two years she had been travelling to South Korea for Christmas and every year, the desire to stay in the country only grew. It wasn’t just the charm of the country, but also the people.

“Hey you,” a husky voice called out and Sivir turned to look at the owner of the voice.

“Not even my name?” Sivir asked with a small smile. “Kai’Sa.”

Kai’Sa took her mask off and smiled at Sivir, walking up to her and hugging her tightly as if her world would fall apart if she didn’t.

“Sivir,” she murmured and Sivir hugged her back just as tightly, clinging onto each other for dear life.

It had been months since they were able to see each other, with K/DA’s most recent comeback and Sivir’s new obligations and career, she was barely able to watch their concert streams. She had supported her girlfriend through other ways—late nights were common for Sivir as she stayed up to talk to Kai’Sa during her breaks.

Their moment was interrupted by a sudden influx in chatter, and Sivir pulled away to see a crowd of people holding their phones up and recording their reunion.

“Let’s get going,” Kai’Sa quietly said and scooped up Sivir’s duffel bag before she could protest. “The car isn’t too far away.”

Sivir nodded and took Kai’Sa’s hand with her free hand, pulling her luggage alongside her. It was cold and the crowd didn’t seem like it was letting up, Christmas or not. They quickened their pace until a luxury car could be spotted off in the distance.

Leave it to Evelynn to pick her up with an expensive car, Sivir thought to herself with a smile.

The trunk popped open just as the driver side door did, Evelynn stepping out with a small smile on her lips. She approached Sivir and hugged her briefly, eyes glancing to the crowd behind them.

“It’s good to see you again, Sivir,” she greeted warmly and genuinely. “You have some fans.”

“I wouldn’t say they’re my fans,” Sivir mused and looked at Kai’Sa, who was sheepishly smiling at her. “It’s nice to see you as well, Eve.”

Evelynn nodded and beckoned to the car. “Let’s get that luggage in and head home. Akali and Ahri will have my head if we keep them waiting.”

Home. Sivir’s chest bloomed with warmth and she quickly placed her luggage into the trunk and closed it. She didn’t expect to call this country home, but perhaps the girls were rubbing off on her. Besides, who said that you couldn’t have more than one home? She followed Kai’Sa into the backseat of the car and slumped down after closing the door behind her.

The jet lag was getting to her as she leaned against her girlfriend, the warm car practically lulling her to sleep. She peered up at Kai’Sa with sleepy eyes, seeing an adoring smile on her lips.

“I missed you,” Kai’Sa whispered and Sivir felt her cheeks flush as if she was a schoolgirl with an unrequited crush.

“I missed you too,” Sivir mumbled back and closed her eyes. “So much.”

She felt Kai’Sa’s arms circle her waist and bring her closer, her warmth tugging Sivir deeper into a semi-conscience. The car ride would be too short for her to have a worthwhile nap, so instead, she nestled herself into Kai’Sa’s embrace and rested her eyes until the eventual hum of the car came to a stop, now replaced with an excited voice as Sivir’s eyes opened slowly.

“We’re here,” Kai’Sa murmured and Sivir nodded, looking out the window to see Akali and Ahri walked to the car, the shorter girl practically jumping the entire way there.

Sivir rubbed her eyes and opened the door, the exhaustion she felt replaced by sheer happiness as Akali wrapped her arms around her tightly. She laughed and hugged her gleefully, a short greeting given to her before she was tugged into another hug by Ahri.

“Sivir,” Ahri greeted warmly, her Korean flowing and natural. “Welcome home.”

Sivir pulled away from the hug with a dreamy expression, a small smile on her lips as she nodded. “Ahri, thank you for the warm welcome.”

“Ah, she’s getting good!” Ahri excitedly said, giving Kai’Sa a thumbs up. “You’ve been practicing!”

Sivir sheepishly laughed and nodded. “As often as I can.”

“So have I,” she said in accented English, beaming with confidence. “More ways to curse at Akali.”

“Hey!” Akali exclaimed with a grumble, before she patted Sivir on the back. “It’s good to have you here again, Sivir.”

“Let’s get inside before we freeze, girls,” Evelynn pointed out and Sivir only noticed that Ahri and Akali were wearing matching pajamas—thin pajamas.

As if the world had suddenly started turning again, Ahri and Akali shivered simultaneously. Akali nodded fervently and dragged Ahri back inside as Sivir turned to grab her luggage. Kai’Sa had already slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and was waiting with a patient smile. With the car locked, the three of them entered their home and Sivir took a deep breath.

She looked around the house, the scent of food filling her nose as the warmth of the house engulfed her. This was…

“Home,” she whispered to herself as Evelynn walked over to Akali, no doubt scolding her about running out in such thin clothes in freezing temperatures. Ahri had started to warm herself with a cup of tea, her ears lowered just slightly as she watched Akali and Evelynn with a warm smile.

Kai’Sa’s hand slid into her own and she was tugged out of her thoughts, following her to their room silently. She squeezed her hand and saw Kai’Sa glance back with a quiet laugh before they finally entered their room, the door clicking quietly behind them. Sivir nudged her luggage to the corner as Kai’Sa dropped her duffel bag gently next to it before letting out a breath of relief.

Spinning on her heel, Sivir looked at Kai’Sa, who was watching her with a look of longing, one that she was more than positive she was reflecting on her own face. Even with daily phone calls, being here in person, being able to reach out and just feel Kai’Sa on her fingers…

“It’s like this every time,” Kai’Sa laughed out, closing the distance between them. She cupped Sivir’s face and leaned their foreheads together. “No matter how many times we meet again, even after two years… We’re both so awkward.”

“I wouldn’t call it awkward,” Sivir quietly rebutted, “I think we are just taking it all in again. I’m allowed to look at my girlfriend after months of not seeing her.”

“I think you’re right,” Kai’Sa kissed her chastely and pulled back, looking completely infatuated by the woman in front of her. “Still, I do have to complain.”

“About?” Sivir mumbled, kissing her between their words.

“Not nearly enough kissing and cuddling,” Kai’Sa giggled and Sivir felt her heart skip a beat. “Plus, we’re not in matching pajamas.”

Sivir pulled away and scrunched her face up. “Don’t tell me Akali got everyone to agree to wearing those.”

“It’s cute,” Kai’Sa said, moving to grab the two sets on her drawer. “Plus, it’s just us… And Sera…”

Sivir arched her eyebrow. Sera? She tried to wrack her brain for where she heard that name before and it hit her as Kai’Sa unfolded her set of pajamas.

“Sera? As in Seraphine, the girl you guys had the collab with?” Sivir said as she looked at her own set, hiding her smile as she mentally praised the pajamas. They were thin but soft to the touch—not to mention the design was cute and festive. If it wasn’t for Akali, she’d vehemently refuse to wear the set.

“Yeah! I hope you don’t mind—it was last minute and well, Ahri wanted to invite her really badly.” Kai’Sa looked at Sivir with a thoughtful smile. “Ahri likes her a lot.”

“Like… _Like_?” Sivir asked and Kai’Sa shrugged.

“Can’t really tell. Ahri told us that there was something special about her though—which I’m sure is codeword for ‘one of us’.” Kai’Sa finger quoted with a small eyeroll.

Sivir’s eyes flicked to the second skin that rippled at its mention, tilting her head and nodded. It wasn’t long ago that Kai’Sa had told her about her second skin—it led into a lengthy explanation on what she knew about the entity and then into a further long talk with the rest of the girls about their… abilities. Akali was the only one with no special abilities, but Sivir had seen the girl in action—she moved like there was an unseen power guiding her.

“Doesn’t seem like she’s evil or anything,” Sivir mused and Kai’Sa rolled her eyes. “Either way, these are cute—don’t quote me on that. I’m sure Sera will like them too, from what I’ve heard about her.”

Kai’Sa nodded and began to undress, Sivir following suit. They both slipped the pajamas on, Sivir nodding at the fit and smiling when she laid eyes on Kai’Sa looking at her sleeves with a pout. She kissed her cheek and laughed, tugging at the sleeve gently.

“Looks like these sleeves are a little too short,” Sivir hummed and Kai’Sa nodded, directing her pout towards Sivir.

“Short sleeves… No kisses and cuddles…” She dramatically fell back onto the bed and sighed. “Life is truly pain.”

“Oh shush,” Sivir laughed out and fell on top of Kai’Sa, kissing her full on the lips. “Kisses and cuddles later.”

Kai’Sa opened her mouth to whine but the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house and the two of them got up, hand in hand to go and greet the girl at the door.

After leaving their room, Sivir could hear Akali’s excited voice accompanied by another voice that was just as excited. It made sense, the two of them being young and hyperactive—still, even though Sivir couldn’t see the scene yet, she could already feel the adoring smile on her face.

They made it out in time to see Sera letting go of Evelynn to launch herself into Ahri’s arms, their laughter mingling with each other as they rocked in place.

“Ahri!” She squealed out and the older woman said her name in turn, muffled into her coat. “It’s so good to see all of you again! Where’s Kai’Sa?”

“Right here,” Kai’Sa said and Sera beamed, the entire room turning to look at the two women now clad in matching pajamas.

Sivir let go of Kai’Sa’s hand so she could give Sera a warm hug, waiting patiently to the side. When the two women pulled away, Sera looked at her, blinking a bit absentmindedly until recognition hit her.

“You must be Sivir! Kai’Sa told me so much about you!” She bounced on her feet and paused briefly. “Can I give you a hug?”

Sivir laughed quietly and saw Kai’Sa cover her mouth to giggle behind her hand. With a nod, she opened her arms wide. “Go for it.”

Sera let out another squeal and hugged her as if they had been friends for years, and Sivir had to admit that the hug made her feel warm inside. The girl definitely had an effect on her and Sivir was starting to understand what Kai’Sa meant when she told her about Ahri’s observations. Even just being looked at by the young woman made Sivir feel like her entire being was being… Searched through? While Sivir didn’t have any other special abilities either, Akali did teach her how to block out anyone who tried to pry into her—courtesy of Evelynn and Ahri’s own teachings. Sivir focused as Sera gave her a kind glance and effectively closed the door on her. She hoped it wasn’t too rude—by the look on Sera’s face, it looked like she was more pleasantly surprised than offended.

“You guys are wearing matching pajamas!” Sera pointed out and Sivir watched Akali scurry away before coming back with a set for Sera.

“You’re matching too, no buts.” Akali pushed Sera towards the guest room.

Kai’Sa had walked into the kitchen with Evelynn to help with the finishing touches on dinner, leaving Sivir near the hallway. As Akali and Sera passed by her, she could hear them whisper to each other and looked at Ahri, who’s ears were twitching as they accidentally eavesdropped.

“Ahri’s gonna think you’re so cute.”

Sivir watched the fox-eared woman turn red and she made eye-contact with her, a cheeky grin on her lips as Ahri seemed to only get redder and redder. She burst into laughter and walked over to Ahri, patting her back comfortingly as the woman ended up laughing along with her.

When did Sivir make a home with them? When did they become her family just as much as she became a part of theirs?

Taking a seat, she waited patiently as the last of the dishes were brought out, offering to help but being waved off by the two women in the kitchen. She watched Kai’Sa with a lazy smile, catching her eyes every now and then and spotting a tint of red on her cheeks each time. Kai’Sa, who had changed her life for the better…

“Kai’Sa.”

The woman looked at her with a curious expression and tilted her head. “Sivir?”

Sivir blinked and she shook her head. “Oh, I… Sorry, I was just thinking of you and I guess…”

A vomit noise came from behind her and she peeked back to see Akali, who was grinning at her. She reached out and punched Akali’s arm with a grin, sticking her tongue out at her. Sera giggled as she took a seat next to Ahri, telling Akali to not “bully the lovebirds”.

“You’re sweet,” Kai’Sa murmured before planting a kiss on Sivir’s forehead, bringing her attention back to her. “I love you.”

And just like that, Sivir’s heart leapt. Her expression softened and she had to calm herself—this was not the first time they had said I love you to each other, but still she found herself feeling like a schoolgirl whenever Kai’Sa said it.

“I love you too.”

Kai’Sa smiled and looked up, seeing that Evelynn had just placed the last dish on the table. She sat down next to Sivir and soon they were all seated.

Sivir ate with as much fervor as Akali did, the both of them digging into their food as if they hadn’t had a meal in days. While Sera talked about the places she managed to visit in the short amount of time she had been gone from them, Sivir listened closely, albeit she tried to act aloof. Kai’Sa saw right through her, commenting on parts of the story to her and receiving interested replies from her lover. They knew each other so well by now, and while they weren’t together every single day of the year, even in these moments it felt like they had never been separated at all. Reuniting with Kai’Sa…

“You’re my home, you know that?” Sivir murmured to her, a private conversation in the middle of Sera’s public ramblings.

Kai’Sa’s hand fell to Sivir’s knee and she squeezed it affectionately. “Just as you’re mine.”

Sivir grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, knowing that she would be teased by Akali later—the younger girl still had a penchant for teasing them, but it was all out of love.

“Something brought this on?” Kai’Sa watched as Sivir leaned back in her chair. “Everything okay?”

“I was just thinking about you—well, I always think about you,” Sivir said cheekily and Kai’Sa smacked her shoulder lightly. “I’m serious though.”

“I know you are.”

And just like that, they all stood up and began to clean up together.

Bumping elbows with the girls, passing dishes from hand to hand… Akali and Ahri were on dish washing duty and Sera dried them thoroughly before placing them in the cabinets. It was a heartwarming scene, Sivir thought to herself. Everyone in matching pajamas doing domestic tasks—not to mention that this was the first year they were six instead of five. Every year that she was with them easily erased the loneliness she had felt for so long.

She blinked, feeling her eyes burn from the tears that started to well up. Looking away and brushing any stray tears away, she helped Evelynn and Kai’Sa place blankets in the living room to prepare for the movie marathon—another thing that Akali managed to rope everyone into. Cliché Christmas movies weren’t her thing, but she supposed that she’d let it slide this year, especially since Sera was joining them.

It also gave her an excuse to cuddle with Kai’Sa—it probably gave Ahri an excuse to do the same thing with Sera.

“You’re keeping me waiting, Sivir,” Kai’Sa pouted and held her arms out.

With an eye roll, she sat herself next to Kai’Sa and held her close, Akali fumbling to pick a movie to start with. It didn’t help that she was bouncing off of Sera’s energy, the young girl laughing as she suggested all sorts of Hallmark Christmas movies. At one point, Ahri had spoken up and Sera got quiet immediately, nodding in fervently in agreement with Ahri’s suggestion.

“Ugh, whipped,” Akali muttered as she sat down next to Evelynn and laid her head down on her lap.

Sivir didn’t really understand why Akali complained—she was asleep halfway through the second movie. Frankly, half of the group was asleep halfway through the second movie, with Evelynn coming close to passing out with them. She was running her hand through Akali’s hair as if she was lulling herself to sleep. Across from them, Sera and Ahri had fallen asleep leaning against each other. Ahri’s tails had made their appearance and curled around Sera—Sivir had to admit that they looked really comfortable and she almost had a mind to join them.

Instead, she looked at Kai’Sa, who was yawning and nodding off. She was a champ, trying her best to stay awake for as long as she could. Deciding to relieve her, Sivir tugged at her hand and kissed her chastely.

“Let’s get you to bed,” she whispered and Kai’Sa pouted, but relented, nodding and getting up quietly.

With a quiet goodnight to Evelynn, they trudged back to their room hand in hand. Sivir opened the door for Kai’Sa and immediately she watched Kai’Sa crawl onto the bed, glancing back with a pout that tugged at Sivir’s heartstrings.

“Now can we kiss and cuddle?” Kai’Sa asked hopefully and Sivir nodded.

“Yeah, just a minute though,” she responded as she dug into her luggage, discreetly tucking something into her pocket as she walked back to the bed. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kai’Sa curiously waited for her and moved the blanket aside so Sivir could slip under it. “What about? Something bad?”

“You and your negative assumptions,” Sivir endearingly muttered. “You know you’re my home right? And I love you a lot?”

“You said this earlier too. I love you, you know this,” Kai’Sa said, concern now seeping onto her expression.

“We’ve got a condo back home—well, back in the U.S.,” Sivir noted. “We can keep living here or we could easily get a new place here. Money isn’t a problem.”

Kai’Sa nodded slowly and Sivir bit her lip nervously. She pulled the small velvet box out and opened it.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Sivir laughed out, seeing Kai’Sa’s expression morph into one of shock and understanding. “I don’t really care where we stay, as long as it’s with you. You’re my home.”

She pulled the ring out and smiled warmly at her lover, who had tears welling up in her eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

Kai’Sa opened her mouth to reply but only a whimper came out as she burst into tears, nodding and clinging to Sivir as if she’d disappear the moment she let go. Sivir held her close, dropping the box to the ground but gripping the ring to not lose it in the sheets. Kissing her forehead and murmuring to her, she waited for Kai’Sa’s tears to come to a stop and gently tugged at her left hand. Kai’Sa lifted it for her and watched as Sivir slid the ring onto her ring finger.

“Perfect,” Sivir whispered. “I’m not going to lie, I was worried I got the size wrong.”

“How did you even get my ring size?” Kai’Sa shook her head, laughing quietly. “I was so sure I was going to be the one to propose too…”

“Beat you to it,” Sivir stuck her tongue out. “Now we can kiss and cuddle.”

“I love you,” Kai’Sa quietly said as they laid back down, her arm resting over Sivir’s torso. “Thank you so much for being with me.”

“I love you more,” Sivir murmured. “Merry Christmas, Kai’Sa.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD THIS FULLY WRITTEN OUT AND I LITERALLY TOLD MYSELF BEFORE STARTING, HEY JAE MAYBE YOU SHOULD LIKE NOT WRITE THIS IN THE BROWSER BC ACCIDENTS HAPPEN BUT LAZY ME OH NO NO NO DECIDED TO NOT WRITE IN THE USUAL MICROSOFT WORD OR SOMETHING AND I FUCKING ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED CTRL + X AND DELETED THE ENTIRE TAB AND LOST THE ENTIRE FIC SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT AND GOD I AM SO TIRED. ???? ANYWAY ICHIRO IF U SEE THIS, THIS IS FOR U. EVERY NOW AND THEN I SEE KAI'SIV ART FROM YOU AND I JUST GO HAYWIRE. 
> 
> merry christmas folx and sorry that i'm an IDIOT THAT DELETED SHHGHRENGEIKGJRLEWGJEIKGHREIKGHREWGW????


End file.
